Learning the Ways of Love
by Lillie Bell
Summary: A set of 35 themed drabbles in response to the 2010 anniversary challenge at the usako mamoru LJ community. UsaMamo, various one-shots.
1. Locker

Good afternoon all! I wanted to share my drabbles written for the 2010 Anniversary Challenge hosted by the usako_mamoru community on LJ. The overall theme was School, broken into 5 subjects with 7 themes each. I will be posting 5 drabbles each week, so sometimes the subjects might overlap. The drabbles themselves have absolutely no rhyme or reason (as in they don't flow together). Some are silly, some are loving, some are absolutely tragic. I didn't give myself a ton of time to write them, so they were put out hastily and I tried my best to make them different so I wouldn't lose momentum. Just letting you know not to expect any kind of pattern. =)

Here is the first week's drabbles for Period 1: Homeroom! Let me know what you think =D Enjoy!

* * *

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 1: Locker

Words: 318

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Mamoru hadn't ever really thought twice about himself. Judging from the number of girls that had him ducking into alleys, sliding behind the counter at the arcade, and squeezing himself behind fake plastic trees, he figured he was a fairly good-looking guy. Then there was the sports car, penthouse, and future Doctor title to go along with it. All in all, he was a nicely wrapped package if he did say so himself.

And he'd been quite happy to show off that package about three seconds ago. Those three seconds ago where Motoki had strolled out of the locker before him as he preened—in a manly way, of course—in front of the mirror. The blond had pushed open the door and as it swung back Mamoru had caught the very distinctive, high-pitched squeal of one Tsukino Usagi.

And suddenly he was doing more than preening. He was second guessing if he should have shaved or not that morning. Maybe she had never paid him much attention because she wanted a more rugged man? He fluffed his hair and wondered if it he changed the cut that would garner her interest. His muscular chest jutted at him and he wondered if she was more intimidated by him than aroused? Even his blue swimming shorts, a high-end brand that went with the class and style of everything else in his life—which meant a few dollar signs more than was necessary—were too much for her? She wasn't one to be impressed by the cost of his things. He sighed and pulled his Armani shades off of his head. He threw them into his locker. A Tommy Bahama towel lay inside, but he locked the door and went to grab the towels provided by the pool. He cringed for only a moment, then slipped it over his arm. With one great inhale, he pushed through the sliding door.


	2. Uniform

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 2: Uniform

Words: 385

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

His days used to be ordinary. Routine. And then a blonde bombshell started running into him every morning. She'd plow him down and the two would fall onto the harsh pavement. Just for a moment he would hold her there. Sniff her perfume, touch her hair, before she was yelling at him to watch where he was going and off like the Devil was on her heels.

Her shoes find him in the afternoon. Or a paper. Or some part of her that is never totally attached. Some days he is surprised her head isn't launched at him, because Lord knows it didn't seem to be on all the way most of the time. But somehow he loves to be beaten by her. Like maybe things are normal in those moments and he is just another guy, she is just another girl, and they are living normal lives.

But the uniform that covers him now tells him differently. She knows now, too, who he is behind the mask and the tuxedo. He had put the pieces together weeks ago. And maybe he had stalked her a bit more once he knew, but he couldn't stop himself. If he hadn't fallen for her as Usagi, Sailor Moon certainly sent his heart fluttering. Usagi for her innocence, Sailor Moon for courage, he couldn't help but love them.

But, then, he has his princess, too, the one from his dreams that has solidified in the newest senshi—Sailor Venus. But something is different. Maybe he has changed.

This uniform that reminds him of his duty to her… he will betray it. His cane in hand, he whispers a small apology to whatever God has played this joke on him. He cannot pray for the forgiveness of his princess, for he can never regret saving the one he truly loves. He leaps.

And so, as Sailor Moon is awaiting Kunzite's attack, she is surprised to see a black uniform fly behind her. She turns as the tuxedo is torn to shreds and there, beneath its tattered layers, is Chiba Mamoru. She sees the love in his deep blue eyes before the lids close forever and his body slumps to the floor. The crystal shards from Zoisite's sneak attack shatter. Their sound is lost in the echo of her scream.


	3. Classroom

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 3: Classroom

Words: 168

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Usagi?" Makoto asked the blonde who stood frozen just inside the door frame. Her small hand pressed against it with little weight, as if the slightest pressure would cause the infrastructure of the classroom to collapse. Mako knew the girl had immense power within her, but certainly damage to common property was more _her_ department.

Ami had turned at the concern in the brunette's voice. She wondered too what could be wrong as Usagi lowered her head from their gazes. She began to shake and they knew that soon a tsunami of tears would come. Quite possibly, accompanied by an ear-splitting wail.

"Usagi?" Naru rushed forward and pressed her hands into the girl's shoulders, trying to staunch the coming monsoon.

A few sniffles emerged. And then Usagi looked up. Minako came around the corner, the same tears splashing from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Minna?" they chimed before whipping out companion papers with big red marks on them.

"We've been accepted! We're going to high school together!"


	4. Homework

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 4: Homework

Words: 375

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Mamo-chaaaaaan," Usagi drawled.

Mamoru froze, knowing the dangerous side of her super sweet tone. He had been insistent with her for much of the day that she start her homework, and now that he'd finally convinced her—which, in case you were wondering, involved strapping her to the leg of a table, splaying out all of her materials in orderly piles with pens and pencils and notebooks and even his laptop at the ready, and then providing a pile of healthy, mind-motivating snacks for her to dip into, before he removed one hand from the strappings to allow her enough movement to ONLY do her homework. He had promptly left the room so as not to serve as yet another distraction. Now it was just her and the books… or so he'd thought.

He waited on the couch, even thought about turning up the weather that he wasn't watching to drown her out in case she called again. But then, the sound might distract her, so he thought better of it. Instead, he chalked it up to his imagination. Until she cooed once again from her spot in the bedroom.

His fists clenched as he stayed perfectly still. Maybe she wouldn't hear him. Maybe she'd think he'd gone to the store. If he went in there, nothing would get done. She'd make some excuse and, before he knew it, it would be Monday and she'd be crying because her project partners were angry because she hadn't done anything. He didn't want to see her tears anymore than he wanted her to fail out of her last year in high school.

"OUCH!" _Crash_.

He was up like a light, instantly wondering what kind of brute he was to actually tie his wife a table. Homework wasn't so important that it was worth risking her life.

"Usa—" Every apology ever imagined was on his tongue as he rounded the corner only to stop immediately. There was his Usako, table overturned, skirt hiked up to her hips, shirt button undone and the ropes pulling tightly in all the right areas. Her finger was in her mouth, sucking on her bleeding appendage. Her hair slid over her shoulders and her other hand twirled a piece.

Screw the tears.


	5. Lunch

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 5: Lunch

Words: 271

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Not always."

"Odango, you ate a milkshake, then a hamburger, and then ice cream."

He could feel the heat radiating from her while she thought of some way to retort. He almost felt bad making her burn like a tea kettle when they were already sweating in the immense heat.

"You know Mamoru…" He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine from her tone. It wasn't angry. Not at all. It was smooth and silky. The kind of voice she used only in the dreams he had that required a long, cold shower session afterwards.

"In all those stories you hear about people who get lost in the wilderness and they get really hungry and have to eat one of their comrades no one really blames them.

"They don't get charged with murder or anything later on you know."

He chanced a glance at her murderous eyes. In an instant, he was building the greatest raft ever. Trees fell in the span of seconds, palms were lashed together. A primitive sail was constructed from sewing pine needles together. In any other situation, he would have used his shirt, but he'd be damned if he was going to give Usagi an ounce of flesh to drool over. She might eat him raw!

Usagi sat down on a stump and watched as Mamoru worked to make their rescue vessel. She dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. She wasn't about to tell them there was a ferry on the opposite side of the island. After all, it was time for lunch.


	6. Hallways

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 6: Hallways

Words: 282

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Sometimes she didn't mean to be late. Two a.m. battles kept her filled with adrenaline till the morning hours and she finally fell asleep just as Mama was waking up. Sometimes she was too sore from training to get comfortable and couldn't sleep because everything hurt. And though she was exhausted, her body was in too much pain to do more than snooze.

Sometimes Luna had strange nightmares. She mumbled about queens and some chick named Artemis. The noise wasn't so bad, but she would unfurl her claws and use Usagi as a pin cushion.

But there were other times. When the battles were a little too close and one of them nearly died. Or she caught a glimpse of someone who looked like a classmate in the aftermath of the youma attack. When Naru would somehow get involved without even trying. Those were the times she was intentionally late.

She was slow to walk to school, listening to the happy people on the street enjoying their day, planning their lives. She stepped out of the way of hurrying businessmen who were trying to feed their families. She strolled onto the school grounds. She did not hustle to change her shoes or gather her bags. Her feet barely moved as she stepped through the hallways.

Here was where she might even pause.

She'd take a long time soaking in all the sounds. The teachers rapping at the board to get the students' attention. The students who had not quieted just yet. The smell of books and chalk, futures and dreams. Her fingers traced the cold lockers that lined the hallway.

And she would remember in that moment what she was fighting for.


	7. Bell

Period 1: Homeroom

Theme 7: Bell

Words: 273

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Pavlov."

"Papa who?" The girls turned to Ami who had mentioned the name in the first place.

"Pavlov's dogs," she repeated like that was all they needed to know to understand.

Luna cleared her voice when all Ami received was blank stares. "He used a bell to train dogs to salivate."

"_Eww_. Who cares when dogs salivate?"

"The point," Luna emphasized by throwing Usagi a particularly cold stare, "is that the bell was a catalyst."

"So," Usagi tried to put the pieces together. Her fingers worked as a slight bit of steam began to rise out of her ears. "Tuxedo Kamen drools whenever he hears a bell?"

"No." Luna growled with barely restrained impatience. "The bell is the catalyst that causes an action. The action is Tuxedo Kamen shows up to battles. We're trying to figure out the catalyst."

"Maybe it's good luck?" Makoto replied.

"Too coincidental."

"Maybe he has cute soldier radar like Batman?"

Another sharp look at the blonde. "No."

"Maybe he has a giant super computer that can detect when youma appear?"

"Can you do that, Ami?" Luna asked. Ami shook her head. "If the Mercury computer can't do it, no other computer can."

"Maybe he's psychic?" Rei chimed. "Maybe he can feel our energy when we transform?"

Usagi wrapped her arms around her chest. "You mean he can _feel_ me when I'm _naked_?"

The other girls blushed, just barely restraining from wrapping their arms around their more sensitive areas as well.

Luna coughed, even her cat cheeks stained an obvious red. "Well, uhm, maybe we'll explore the possibility of that when we know a little more about his mission."


	8. Books

Period 2: Literature

Theme 1: Books

Words: 496

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Usagi was feeling really, really good that day. So good, in fact, that a double chocolate strawberry banana milkshake wasn't even needed. She was _so_ passed that. No way. She was so high on life she didn't need an ounce of sugar to make it better.

She skipped into the Arcade anyway, though, because it was still a nice atmosphere and Motoki really was cute. Even if he had a girlfriend. But that was okay, too, because Usagi had set her sights on someone a little more… _available_.

And looking across the Arcade at the barest top of black hair peeking above a mound of books, she would have called him _unachievable_ today. Yes, Chiba Mamoru was in full study mode. And Usagi, being Usagi, was way too happy to let him think life was all about studying. He'd shown her other milestones that were worth time and effort, and she wasn't about to let him forget.

She ordered a milkshake—just chocolate—and plopped down next to him. Well, not really. She had to move another stack of books he'd been using to ward off any visitors first. He barely watched her move his things, but the minute she plopped down, made a tiny space for her milkshake, and got comfortable, he turned on her.

"I'm trying to study, Odango."

Oh, he was grumpy. Her heart fluttered. She loved to bug him when he was grumpy and she was way too happy for this moment to have repercussions.

"Listen, Mamoru," she started before giving a long draught of her milkshake. That's okay, she told herself, taking all the time in the world. She let him chew on the frustration borne from waiting for her to finish her thought. Just when he was about to turn red, she dropped the straw from her lips and licked up the sticky milkshake remnants. She didn't miss how he followed her movements.

"I'm not going to let you sit over here and be Mr. Antisocial. I've had a good day and since the girls aren't here, you're going to celebrate it with me."

"Motoki's here." He pointed purposefully to the counter that the blond was scrubbing.

Usagi bent over, taking another sip, letting her cold tongue drift against the top, the corner, and the lower lip, before slowing drawing back into her mouth. She made a pouty face though inside she was reeling from his hungry gaze.

She reached for the cherry, but he stopped her.

"I have three tests tomorrow. Calculus, Physics, and Chemistry."

She made an "Oh" face, but clearly she wasn't all that concerned. Her knee brushed his and she could feel the heat coming off of him. Her eyebrows rose suggestively as she slipped the cherry onto her tongue. She rolled it as her teeth closed over the stem.

"I have a test you can help me study for tomorrow night," he said huskily, his mouth very near to her ear.

"And what's that?"

"Anatomy."


	9. Romance

Period 2: Literature

Theme 2: Romance

Words: 251

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

They said it was a "Miracle Romance." They said it was a love that transcended time. They said they were soulmates.

What they didn't say is that it wouldn't be all it was cracked up to be.

At least, that's how Usagi felt when Mamoru called three hours ago and told her how sorry he was but he was swamped with appointments and had to cancel their anniversary dinner. At a five star restaurant. That had been planned for three months because that's how long the waiting list was.

She even had a dress and shoes. She'd decided how she would do her hair three weeks ago (it was no small task, mind you). She had already kindly asked the cats to stay somewhere else tonight.

She'd even bought lingerie that made _her_ blush. And she'd bought it by herself. Not even Mina would have picked that contraption out.

But, _noooo_. He had _appointments_. What were people doing getting sick and needing surgeries and amputations and what have you on _her_ anniversary?

The last three hours she'd spent returning everything to the stores. No new glitzy gold shoes, no floor length skirt and tightly sewn bodice. Sure, maybe it was a tad bit spiteful. But Mamoru was always good at making it up to her later. It's the one reason she'd kept the lingerie when everything—from make-up, to hair supplies, to clothing—had been returned. She would make him pay _dearly_ for this one.

And three days later, she did.


	10. Classic

Period 2: Literature

Theme 3: Classic

Words: 281

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Usagi whistled loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the Arcade. Her gaze was trained to the door where outside on the street a vintage Triumph was revving its engine.

Rei covered her ears and complained about the noise. Ami was running a mental diagnostic on the decibel level and, though she would never admit it, comparing it to the recorded values she had for Usagi's screams. The girl didn't belong on the decibel level, maybe the megadecibel level, she was certain. Makoto wasn't impressed by any of it, really, because this guy who just walked in totally looked like her ex-boyfriend. And her ex-boyfriend never drove a car like that, anyway.

"Why must he do that?" Rei complained. "Typical guy has to be all macho."

Usagi puffed up her chest, as if she could inhale the sound through her nose. She closed her eyes, imagining herself in the passenger seat.

"What a jerk," Rei stuck her nose up.

"Actually, he's probably got a set of SU's in there," Mamoru piped in from his corner of the counter. Rei immediately latched onto him and started praising him for his immense car knowledge. For his part, Mamoru looked a twinge scared.

"_Actually_," started Usagi with hands on her hips. The light turned green and the car revved itself out of the intersection. "They're twin carburetors and he's got to keep his RPM up in order to get it going because while they supply a lot more power, they require a lot, too.

"If he didn't rev it up, he'd probably stall out."

Everyone stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple," she turned to Mamoru with a simper. "It's a classic."


	11. Poem

Period 2: Literature

Theme 4: Poem

Words: 154

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

_I am the terror that flaps in the night…_

"Can you believe this guy?"

_I am the one for which you have nightmares…_

"Oh, that hasn't been done."

_I am … Darkwing Duck!__  
_

"A duck? Really? A duck? You want me to believe a duck runs around and fights crime? What's he do, find out what people bring bread to the park but don't dish out any to his fellow brethren? Does he brandish Shakespeare against ye knaves?

"Come ON, this guy has got to work on his intro lines."

"Not everybody can jump into the fray at the most opportune moment—letting the rest of us get beat into a pulp just so you can save the day, I might add—say some pretty haiku and save the girl you know."

Usagi paused and leaned forward, her head disappearing in the dark movie theater.

"And for the record, your poems were much worse."


	12. Tragedy

Period 2: Literature

Theme 5: Tragedy

Words: 614

Author: Lillie Bell

*Warning* this drabble is a little graphic in nature, but still reflects the overall rating given to these drabbles.

* * *

Usagi had always known the tragedies of her life. She was a reincarnated princess who had committed suicide because of her lover's death. She was a teenager whose innocence was whisked away the moment she met a black cat with a crescent scar. She was an unwilling warrior when she was Sailor Moon. Her friends and lover fought with her and became fodder for her enemies. All this she knew.

But she also knew there was hope for a future where a pink-haired child would grace her life and she would spend eternity with the man she loved. More tragedies would befall them—wrapped in crystal and corrupted by another man's lust. But those hurdles, too, she knew she would triumph over. Because she had seen the future.

Because she had seen the future and assumed everything would come to be as was told to her she had ignored Pluto's warning not to become complacent because of what they had seen. She had been warned and still she was nothing but content to let the future catch up with her.

Well, Pluto wasn't around anymore to say "I told you so." None of them were. They fell during the battle with the Black Moon and Wiseman after he had unexpectedly allied with Chaos. The same Chaos she had been content to spread throughout the galaxy and assume it was too dispersed to cause trouble. But she never stopped to wonder. She just assumed everything was alright. Because she had seen the future.

But nothing was alright. She could see them, the dark armies on the horizon, and she didn't care. She had the power to wipe them out, to destroy them. But she wasn't going to. She had buried the ginzuishou beneath her, and there it would stay.

Her tears barely cooled her face as the hot air brushed passed. They were advancing on her in massive numbers. Thousands of soldiers to kill one, where months ago ten had stood. Now, only two. One dead, and one soon to be.

She held the bleeding body to her chest, her greatest tragedy. She had thought when Mamoru died she would never be whole again. She had felt his soul ripped from her grasp. It hadn't felt like the other times, where a small connection had stayed. It had felt like when Galaxia had thrown him into the Cauldron—when he and his soul had completely stopped existing. She had thought she would die that day.

But that was months ago and she still lived. But not for long. She had been holding out with hope for the future. With hope for making everything right again. It would be okay this time, as it had been every other time.

She had been so very wrong.

Her dress stuck to her, the blood and fluids from her body soaking into the white linen. The men were close now; she could hear the beating hooves of their horses and the clank of their armor. She could feel them training their arrows on her, their lances poised, swords unsheathed. The mages turned their dark power upon her.

If she died, Chaos would rule and the universe would be destroyed.

She clutched the cold body in her arms, pressing the lifeless infant to her breasts. The milk oozed, but no mouth would suckle those engorged nipples. No laughter would bring her hope. No child would remind her of the husband whose last gift she had nurtured inside her for less than nine months.

And so, she heralded the enemy as their blades and magic ripped through her body, sending her into oblivion, tearing her existence away from her greatest fallacy.


	13. Conflict

Period 2: Literature

Theme 6: Conflict

Words: 209

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Usako…" He wouldn't relent.

"Mamo-chan…" She whined.

"Usako!" He groaned.

"Mamo-chan!" Her toes curled as she looked up at him.

"What we have here is a conflict of interest." He leaned over the railing. The cold metal pressed against him and cooled him into a more rational mindset. But, only slightly.

"Mamo-chan!" She was starting to slip into oblivion.

"You see, on the one hand." And to demonstrate, that hand slid down her knee to her thigh, across her sensitive points, and up to her opposite hip. He leaned between her bent, open legs. "I have you in a very alluring position."

"Might I add I love the Pussycat panties, Usako. I didn't know you were such a tease."

She growled at him again, but was answered by his other hand making an equally maddening sweep of her exposed skin and underwear.

"On the other hand, the gentleman in me is always willing to help a damsel in distress. But first, tell me, please, Usako," and she did not miss the laughter in his voice, "how you ended up suspended upside-down from the railing on the roof of my neighbor's apartment? And, while we're on the subject, just how short is that skirt when it's the right side up?"


	14. Essay

Period 2: Literature

Theme 7: Essay

Words: 367

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Mamoru." Usagi plopped down in his booth without even asking if he was using the space. He wasn't, but, when Usagi was involved, sometimes it was just better if he was.

She flapped a notepad full of papers down on the counter and started opening them. She sighed dramatically the whole time.

"Look," she turned to him. "I have to write an essay on some really boring dude. And I figured who else would know stuff about boring people but Mamoru."

"Hey."

"Shut it."

Usagi had come on a mission.

"You're going to help me with this essay."

"Odango, if you think I'm going to write this essay, let alone help you in any way to do your homework—which you'll learn much better if you do it yourself—then you've gone completely bananas."

She turned on the waterworks. "But if I don't get an A on this essay I'll flunk out and never be good at anything and never get to go to high school with the girls."

"Kill the theatrics. I'm not helping." To prove his point, he pulled out a pair of heavy-duty noise-cancelling headphones. "See?" he said rather loudly. "I'm completely immune to your attempts to make me write your essay."

She leaned in towards him, he leaned away.

"Oh yeah?" she mouthed, then lifted one of the headphones. Mamoru cringed for the incoming eardrum eruption.

"What if I tell your fanclub your favorite hideout in the library?" she whispered serenely.

His eyes tripled in size. She laid the earpiece back into place and moved to collect her things and step away. He ripped off the headset—much to his chagrin—and grabbed her wrist.

"Who told you?" he growled. Her eyes traced to Motoki's back so innocently facing them while he helped customers.

"I'll kill him."

Just as he was about to jump over the counter and beat his friend with who knows what—an ice cream spoon?—Usagi stopped him.

"Killing him won't stop the leak of information," she sang softly.

He paused, turning his murderous gaze towards her. She faced him without fear. Her fingers drummed against the notepad.

"About that essay…" Mamoru began, gracefully climbing off of the counter.


	15. Problem

Period 3: Math

Theme 1: Problem

Word: 271

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

To say Chiba Mamoru had a problem was an understatement. He didn't know what propelled him into this particular situation. At least, that's what he would tell anyone who would ask him just exactly what he was doing crouched behind a prickly bush. The leaves pressed into his face as he parted the stickers to be able to peer just beyond, into the park. The cement wall dug into his back, its cold surface scratching against his T-shirt.

His knees and feet ached from their cramped position. A person of his size-or any size for that matter-wasn't really meant to fit behind the row of holly bushes hugging the back wall of the park. And yet, here he was, learning all kinds of new ways to contort his body into a human pretzel.

But that wasn't his problem. His problem lay twenty feet away from the bushes. A beautiful teenager with long, golden pigtails, who was presently engaged in a conversation with a boy her own age. Here was the problem: Mamoru did not like said boy. And the reason for that was Mamoru did like said girl.

But if you ever asked him, he'd lie. Of course, if he actually told her his feelings, instead of being afraid, he'd find out that she, too, liked him. And that these strings of boyfriends were really just her excuse to see how long it would take till he admitted his feelings. She knew he was there in those bushes, trying desperately to hide. Desperately hiding from himself what his real problem was-telling Odango that honestly, truly, he liked her.


	16. Solution

Period 3: Math

Theme 2: Solution

Words: 273

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"What is that?" The girls looked dubiously at the small vial of solution Minako had just slammed onto the countertop in the arcade.

Minako pressed her forefinger to her cheek, grinning like an imp, and refused to disclose the nature of the liquid.

"It's purple," Makoto pointed out.

"It's pretty," Usagi added looking at the transparent, slender vial. The solution was slightly translucent itself, and the sunlight from the windows made it look like stained glass.

"It's probably your typical Minako voodoo, some kind of love potion or frog-to-prince concoction," Rei huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Ami's computer beeped. "It's not toxic," she confirmed.

"Well, what is it?"

Minako's mouth opened, but at that moment their communicators let them know of a youma attack. Without thought, they jumped up and ran out of the Arcade. The little glass vial rocked under their rapid exit and began sliding from the counter, where it had been left behind for more pressing matters. Just as it was about to shatter upon impact with the ground, a hand snatched it from certain doom.

"Love potion, hm?" Mamoru asked, examining the bottle. The urge to join the battle filled him and he knew if he didn't leave soon he would transform in the middle of the arcade. But, for one nanosecond—nay, _femto_second—, he contemplated what the solution might be. After all, Ami had said it wasn't toxic.

In one smooth motion, he chugged it down and tossed the empty vial into the trashcan. He ran out of the swinging doors and made it into the alleyway just as his transformation took hold of him.


	17. Sum

Period 3: Math

Theme 3: Sum

Words: 418

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Mamoru to know he would have saved Usagi if she were ever in any real danger. In many ways, he was amazed that with all the youma attacks she somehow managed to stay out of the way. She was a walking disaster on a good day, but had effectively stayed far away from the youma hotspots. He thought surely with the youma magnet her friend, Naru, was that Usagi would feel the brunt of an attack at some time or another. But, he rested easy knowing she was safe.

Mamoru also knew that a princess needed his protection. She had made him an insomniac since he was a child. Most children cried for their parents, but he had none. Instead, he cried to his princess. Even if she didn't listen. Even if all she wanted from him was some crystal. He didn't care. She had become something normal to him in a life where nothing was normal. He could always count on her to be there, asking for the ginzuishou, and inevitably needing some kind of protection. And he would protect her with everything he had.

From the minute he had seen Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen had known he would be her knight in shining armor. Sometimes, whether he liked it or not. But his penchant for lurking in the shadows did have its advantages and he was able to leap in just in time to save her. Those were the moments he knew it was more than just a sense of duty. When her hands gripped his cape and her breath was hot against his neck. When he could feel the fear and innocence leaking from her every pour. He could never abandon her. She needed him.

And so, it was with great fulfillment that Tuxedo Kamen found out Sailor Moon was Tsukino Usagi was his princess. The sum of the parts of his heart coalesced and he found that he was stronger for it. He was not stretched too thin trying to protect the three women in his life—no, in fact, his efforts to protect them were combined. Now he could protect them all.

And so, he gladly stood between Zoicite's crystal and its target. Even as the shards ripped through his spine, puncturing organs and filling his mouth with blood, he was happy. As he fell to the floor and felt her tears fall upon his face. Tears for him. He was happy.

Because he had protected them all.


	18. Remainder

Period 3: Math

Theme 4: Remainder

Words: 316

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Usagi felt it when he was dead. The link that even in hibernation had always pulsated with the smallest energy was severed. It was sudden and abrupt and she fell forward under the sudden weightlessness of her soul.

The second soul it had been both parasite and symbiote to was gone.

The emptiness within her soul threatened to collapse like a vacuum. There was nothing to fill that void.

Her friends winked out of existence, their loss felt, though not on the same scale. They had betrayed her, attacked her, but she had loved them just the same.

And then Chibi-usa disappeared.

It was the logical progression of things, seeing as how Mamoru was gone. But it still hurt when that final cord uniting them was cut. It was not severed like Mamoru's, this was slow and agonizing and she could feel with each desperate breath her daughter dying as if it were her own body. Usagi held her tight, tears spilling onto the girl's chest as their child gasped before time caught up to her and she disappeared into the mists. Only a memory.

"This is what Chaos does," Cosmos said at her right. "He takes everything." There was something haunting in her eyes, as if she were watching a scene she'd played out many times.

Everything—but her. She was the only one left. The only remainder of a happy past, present, and future that had once existed but was no more. Only she survived.

But she refused to believe that. The ginzuishou flared from within her chest, her soul igniting with its burning wish to be free. She would save them. She _had_ to save them. She would never be alone—_couldn't_ be alone. She spread her arms wide, wings unfurling against her back. She would bring them back from the non-existence of the cauldron, or follow them to hell.

She jumped.


	19. Product

Period 3: Math

Theme 5: Product

Words: 333

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen huffed, not exactly happy with the product of his plan. The original plan had been to swoop in all debonair-like, save the incredibly gorgeous Sailor Moon, then dash away into the night. After depositing her safely, reciting a haiku, and throwing a few roses for flair, of course.

But even the best laid plans aren't guaranteed. Sailor Moon was being pretty good about dodging the youma's attacks. And when the inevitable undodgeable attack came, she shifted in an attempt to move out of its path. At that moment, however, he had also sprung into action and instead of looking really stinking cool scooping up the heroine, they collided, skulls slapping together, and rolled down the hillside into the lake.

Now he was a soaking wet, tuxedo-clad hero. Although hero was hardly what he could consider himself. His cape, a thicker than normal material with special hoodoo properties to repel magic, was incredibly heavy when wet. He struggled just to stand in the foot deep water. He floundered, leaning up only to be pushed back down by its weight.

His top hat had long floated away, probably to become a stylish addition to a beaver dam.

His mask dried quickly which was nice compared to every other piece of cloth that was cold and sticking to him. Except that once it was dry it felt as if it had been severely starched. It cut into his cheeks and he'd be amazed if it hadn't chafed off his eyebrows by now.

He groaned, flopping back into the water and letting it cover his head. The tip of his nose was chilled where it stuck out of the water. For a moment, he thought of just letting himself drown.

But one thing worse than having a costume not meant for water was the newspaper heading that stated he had drowned in less than a foot of water. And if Odango ever found out it was Chiba Mamoru under there, she'd laugh at his grave.


	20. Tangent

Period 3: Math

Theme 6: Tangent

Words: 340

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Mamoruuuu," Minako whined. He shrugged out of her grasp.

"No way, Minako."

"But Usagi says you have a lovely voice!"

"Yeah, in the shower."

"Oh, come on!" The blonde stomped her foot. The other girls looked a little embarrassed about the scene the two were making in the middle of the street.

Usagi stepped out of the perfume shop Mamoru had refused to go in with her. Mostly because she had a habit of test-spraying him instead of those nice little strips of paper they provided.

"What's going on?" She asked, slipping a small box into her purse. Mamoru groaned, not wanting to know the damage to his pocketbook. They'd already been shopping for clothes today and had had to drop the bags off in the car.

Minako latched onto Usagi, her common partner in crime. "See, there's this production I'm involved in, but our main male role skipped out on us. We need a stand-in ASAP because the understudy has the flu. The under-understudy and the main male were in a relationship, so of course he wants nothing to do with it because his heart is broken from such a betrayal."

"It sounds horrible, but I'm not interested."

"You did that play with Ann," Usagi reminded with an edge in her voice.

Mamoru put up his hands. "One: I didn't know better. Two: it wasn't a musical."

"Oh? A musical?" she turned back to Minako who was grinning sheepishly.

"I hope that doesn't change your determination?"

"On the contrary," Usagi straightened her back and trained her gaze on Mamoru. He knew he was screwed. "I love musicals. _And_ Mamo-chan has such a lovely voice."

"That's what I told him!"

A strangled noise came from the back of Mamoru's throat. "Usako—"

"I don't know what you're so scared of. Seiya would do a musical without thinking twice."

Mamoru fought against himself for about half a second. His hands clenched as his reluctance and male ego battled for superiority. Then, Usagi leant towards him.

"And… he'd do it in spandex."


	21. Fraction

Period 3: Math

Theme 7: Fraction

Words: 182

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

He had always felt fractured-not completely whole. As if something in his life was missing. Maybe it was the princess who haunted his dreams. Maybe it was the blackouts that he him waking up in his apartment when he knew for sure that wasn't the last place he was. Maybe it was the strange cuts and scars that appeared alongside the others. Long, deep wounds from battles he didn't know.

And then he collected his first rainbow crystal and the mystery of his fractured soul was solved. The crystal's colored power washed over him and he felt the pieces of his soul intertwine and pull back together. The pieces that had been shattered long ago, in a millennium he could not remember, slid back into places. The slivers of duty and protection, love and sacrifice, welded together to form the two identities of Chiba Mamoru. He had all the pieces of a whole-he was complete.

His hand wrapped tightly around the crystal in his palm. Now that he was complete, he could put all of himself into saving his princess.


	22. Chalk

Period 4: Art

Theme 1: Chalk

Words: 216

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

It was him. She was sure of it. Now that she knew she couldn't believe it had taken her so long.

They had the same strict posture, reminiscent of military training that they had doubtfully had. The poised back and shoulder blades that worked before her eyes were the same that slung roses and wrapped her in the protective layers of her cape.

They had the same dedication. Mamoru to his books and training to become a doctor, and Tuxedo Kamen to protecting her or at least fighting against the youma. They both would sacrifice everything to win.

They both looked absolutely dashing in black. Maybe that wasn't really a dead giveaway. But as she sipped on her milkshake and watched him help Motoki rearranged the booths in the Arcade in a tight black turtleneck, she wondered why she'd never noticed how the dark colors suited him.

But none of these things were what really clued her in on his identity as her protector, admirer, and crush.

It was the bit of chalk on his chin that had given him away. Only she had noticed when Tuxedo Kamen had scratched his face in the middle of the dusty classroom, after the youma was dead and gone, and scraped a bit of chalk dust across his chin.


	23. Paint

Period 4: Art

Theme 2: Paint

Words: 173

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Uhm, Michiru?" Usagi asked, her voice straining from holding the strange position. She shifted just slightly, the silky bodice sliding across her skin gently.

"Don't move, Usagi." She froze. Only the sound of Michiru's brush dipping into the paint filled the studio. The windows were open and a pleasant afternoon breeze flowed through the open space.

Usagi tried to clamp a hand on her face, but her sneeze was faster. She toppled over the couch from the reverberation. Somewhere, she heard the startled scrape of a knife against canvas.

"Usagi!" Michiru admonished before she realized her princess had up-ended herself. Placing her brushes in a nearby mason jar filled with water, she stepped around her now ruined canvas.

She peered over the exposed bottom of the couch and blushed. Usagi was sprawled on the floor, still in post-sneeze delirium, with her silky bridal lingerie completely askew. Askew, as in, not really fitting or covering the only areas it was meant to cover.

"Maybe Mamoru would like me to paint you like this instead?"


	24. Paper

Period 4: Art

Theme 3: Paper

Words: 294

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" Serenity answered as she packed Small Lady's backpack for a picnic with the senshi. Her back was to the child and they were in the king and queen's bedroom. Serenity was making sure the small girl was stocked up on sunscreen and bug spray and the small bug-catching net Shingo had given her.

"Why do you have this old crumpled piece of paper?"

The pack zipped with much effort and Serenity joined Small Lady. The child had found the wall of all of their precious documents. Their document certifying them as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo sat in the middle and was larger than any other document. It was nearly three feet tall and two feet wide, having been signed by all of the previous powerholders-Presidents, Prime Ministers, Shahs, and what were now Lesser Kings and Queens. Their wedding certificate was off to one side and Serenity's heart warmed to see its simple frame amid the grandeur. There were documents of Peace Prizes and Commendations, and various other awards they had acquired by their various good deeds.

"That one."

Her eyes followed the pointed pudgy digit to a splayed piece of paper. At one time it had obviously been wadded up. It corners were faded to a yellow color and the typing ink had faded to a sepia tone. The penciled in answer were barely legible.

A huge, red 27 was unmistakable at the top right of the paper. Time had not dared disturb its coloring and it stood out even more than it had when it had first been penned.

A smile slid across Serenity's face. She saw that same smile mirrored in their child as she looked into her innocent face.

"That was how Mommy met Daddy."


	25. Brush

Period 4: Art

Theme 4: Brush

Words: 392

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

She sat in the darkness, clutching her large belly, trying desperately to calm down so as not to cause herself to hemorrhage.

But it was hard when she was alone and it was thundering outside. Serenity was certain it was some level of typhoon that had overtaken the castle. Quite possibly from an alien invasion. After all, the Dead Moon Circus had snuck in during an eclipse. And an eclipse was a lot less noisy than the booming and crashing that rocked the foundation of the almost complete Crystal Palace.

She cringed as the child within her began to kick, rouse from its own sleep by its mother's panic. She rubbed her belly, trying to soothe it through her touch, hoping that some form of channeling was calming it.

It wasn't working for her, that was for sure.

Endymion-Mamoru-was off on an emergency meeting in Norway. Only an emergency would take him away from her when she was so close to giving birth to the child they had each waited so long to bring into the world.

And if she didn't start to relax, might be brought into this world entirely too early.

Another peal of thunder made her break out in a sweat from restraining her body. A small whimper escaped her trembling lips as tears dripped from her chin. She had been without him before-more often now that they were monarchs than ever before-but there were always moments like this that reminded her how much she needed him. How much her soul needed his. She shuddered as another slice of light filled the room. She waited for the deafening sound that would follow.

But she never heard it. A thin sliver of wind pressed against her. Her closed eyes missed the golden glow that surrounded her, but she did not miss the warmth filling her soul. She could feel him, the ghost of his arms wrapping around her shoulders, the trace of his hands pressing into the bottom hemisphere of her belly, and it made her smile. His lips brushed her chin, her cheek, her eyes, kissing her tears away.

She smiled as the thunder roared, his arms tight around her though he was miles away. He felt his mouth against her ear and heard his whisper on the wind.

"I love you too," she answered.


	26. Oil

Period 4: Art

Theme 5: Oil

Words: 679

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

He was drowning. Blackness surrounded him, closing out all the light. It billowed around him, knocking him against the black bar of his cage. It plowed into him like a wave of black oil, running through him over and over, filling his nose and ears and mouth with its darkness. He was consumed by it over and over again.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, thrashed about till all of his strength was gone. His hands no longer gripped the bars he was thrust into. His legs no longer looked for purchase on the fluid ground. His body was bruised and battered from the physical onslaught. But his mind…

His mind was raped by that black ink.

I coalesced into dancing waves before him. Figures in black relief of his lover and future child. Images of them searching, forgetting, finding him. Images of him laying lifeless against a tall throne and the face of one they had thought defeated with the New Moon.

He tried to fight them. He had seen the error of believing his dreams before. That time it had nearly cost him his destiny. Now, it would cost him everything.

His soul screamed for relief, but the black dungeon would have none of it. His deeds as a sentient of Beryl were thrust before him. He relieved each of his sins over and over again. Betrayal of his generals, of his lover, of his child. The blackness filled his soul.

Where was the kinzuishou now? That mysterious crystal that would grant him powers so he could save himself was nowhere to be seen. He had thought he would be able to protect himself with its power. He thought Usagi wouldn't suffer from his own lack of strength against their enemies.

He had been foolishly wrong.

His soul lashed against the darkness, pressing into its oozing, flowing ink. It bent and slid with the pressure he applied, but did not break. He screamed, the liquid filling his lungs so that he breathed it into his pores. He gathered his inner strength and pressed all of his power against his cage.

And still, he was powerless to move it.

He could feel her calling to him. The darkness twisted and turned to show the senshi mounted to the wall. He begged it to show him more—show him what he truly feared.

There, in the middle of the room, was Usagi holding the rapidly disappearing body of Chibi-usa. The child that would cease to exist if he was not there to sire her. The child he had protected, that he had advised, that he had placed his unspoken dream of finally having real family with. That child fell slowly out of existence. And his soul felt it the moment her light went out.

Mamoru howled against his constraints. He cried as the waves poured over him again and again, crashing him into the walls, reopening bruises and gashes. How long had he been here? How long had he allowed himself to play the weakness card?

He growled, standing against the darkness as it washed over him. Chibi-usa was dead because of him. Because of his weakness. The oil pressed into him again, pushing him down, trying to trip him. But he stood tall against it. He'd rather die in this moment, completely destroyed by the pressure of the waves, than live without the hope of the future.

Tears streamed down his face. And the waves grew calmer. He didn't notice it immediately, but as he cried for the child that was his everything, the darkness receded. His body was too weak to stand and he collapsed, but he continued to cry. His voice howled as he mourned.

And suddenly, light sprung forth. A golden beacon sliced through the darkness. A transparent hand reached out to him, a long white garment floating down the small wrist. And he grabbed it without hesitation.

"Take me to them," he commanded.

"Of course, my prince," was all he heard before he was filled with light and the nightmare was over.


	27. Clay

Period 4: Art

Theme 6: Clay

Words: 321

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Oh! This is my favorite part!" Usagi bounced on the couch. The reverberations woke up Mamoru who had been lightly dozing.

"Mamo-chan!" she pouted when he let out a sleepy snore showing he'd obviously been asleep. It was the tenth time she'd woken him up! "This is a great movie!"

"Sure, sure," he replied. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to focus on his Usako's favorite scene.

"At least it's not Beaches." She crossed her arms. "I think I should make you watch that as punishment for sleeping through Ghost. I mean, Swayze, Demi, AND Goldberg? What else can I give you? Chuck Norris?"

Mamoru didn't bother to answer her. He'd learned long ago it was much better to let her stew than to try to argue for the sake of his masculine pride.

"Here it is," she announced with little excitement, like it was a chore.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and made a good attempt to watch the scene.

"What is he doing?" he asked after a moment.

"He's helping her mold the pot, of course. She's an artist. Which you would know if you were paying any attention at all."

Mamoru grew quiet and Usagi was sure he'd fallen asleep again.

"Isn't clay wet?" He startled her. She turned from the screen, wondering just how this man had been accepted into med school.

"Yes."

"And don't you have to keep it wet? If it gets dry it's over?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Of course."

He leaned into her, pressing his nose into her neck just below her ear.

"And don't you have to make sure it's nice and wet before you stick anything inside?"

"Of course, Mamo-chan, that's how you throw a-" He blew on the curls next to her ear. Her toes clenched and her eyes grew big. But his hands were already moving and she wasn't about to stop them.


	28. Sketch

Period 4: Art

Theme 7: Sketch

Words: 374

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"Motoki! Motoki!" Mako called as the girls entered the Arcade. The blond whose name was being called so loudly turned towards them. His cheeks were slightly pink from the attention the patrons were paying him.

Mako bounded up to him, showing him her creation. "Look, isn't it a perfect replica?" She shoved a sketchpad under his nose. "I mean nothing can beat the real thing, but it looks pretty good, right?"

He could make out some circles and boxes, but that was about it.

"Are you learning about abstract art?"

"Abstract what?" Mako stared at him. Minako pushed her aside and nearly smacked Motoki's nose off with her pad.

"No one cares about a stupid turtle, Mako-chan. No, the real deal is with squirrels. Everybody loves squirrels."

Unfortunately, the drawing looked nothing like a squirrel. But Motoki said something nice about it anyway. Mako and Minako didn't pay him much mind, though, as they had started fighting about how squirrels were out to take over the world and no one thinks anything evil about a turtle.

"What did you do, Ami-chan?"

The girl blushed, but did not open her sketchpad. "I think I took the prompt too seriously."

"Oh?"

"I sketched a schematic for a device that can make sketches."

"Oh." Motoki sweatdropped. He knew when someone was out of his league, and Ami was unquestionably so. He turned to Usagi, hoping for some semblance of normalcy but she was gone. A lone sketchbook lay on the counter. Unable to stop himself, Motoki took a quick peek.

There on the page, amid a dozen roses, was a perfectly sketch drawing of Tuxedo Mask. She had every nuance down, every stitch in his cape, even down to the one scuffed button third from the top. But what she was missing were the eyes. The mask was colored in a soft white, only slightly opaque, but no eyes shown from behind. Motoki, however, knew exactly whose face the image belonged to.

"What was the prompt again, Ami?"

She was surprised out of watching the ensuing fight between the other girls. "Love," she answered. "Draw something that you love."

He shut the pad, a smile on his face. Maybe he would let them figure it out themselves.


	29. Pop Quiz

Period 5: Science!

Theme 1: Pop Quiz

Words: 422

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Usagi asked. Her tone full of reluctance.

"What is this? A pop quiz?" Mamoru growled back, his pride slightly hurt from her immediate brush off. He had tons of girls that wanted nothing but to hear his voice and Odango couldn't give a rat's butt if he even gave her a glance. And here he'd spent a whole afternoon two days keeping his teases to himself to help her study.

"Listen," she grumbled. Her hands planted themselves on either side of the table, squaring off with him. "Mama always tells me to not to be thankless. So, I'm asking you, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"You're going to buy me ice cream in return for helping you study?"

"Don't make me ask again," she started a whine knowing it would spur him into action.

"Why can't you just say thank you?"

"I can say thank you. See? I just did."

"But you didn't say it to me." He scooted closer to her, leaning forward. The devilish smile on his face gave away his apparent amusement. "Come on, Odango, we wouldn't want your Mama to think you're ungrateful."

"You know what? I don't even have to bother with this." She shoved off the table and stomped over to Motoki. After a few thumbs pointing his way and a couple strange looks from his friend, Motoki dropped a milkshake into Usagi's hand.

Mamoru drooled. He could tell by the darker color that Motoki had mixed his favorite—iced coffee blended into chocolate ice cream. It was like two decadent sins in one and Mamoru was nearly melting into the seat.

Usagi very carefully sat next to him after he scooted over double-time to make room. He dished out some napkins for the shake to sit on lest some of the rich gooeyness be escape. His hands were reaching for the sugar and caffeine salvation of his soul when Usagi pressed her lips to the straw and took an enormous gulp.

The look on his face: utter and complete deflation was priceless.

And she continued to drink it until every last drop—and every patron was about to beat her from all the slurping—was gone. Only then did she turn to a heartbroken Mamoru whose lower lip was trembling looking at the completely empty milkshake glass.

"Next week, I have another quiz I need you to help me with." She scooted out of the booth and stood up, leaving him with the empty mug. "Thanks, Mamoru-san!"


	30. Chemistry

Period 5: Science!

Theme 2: Chemistry

Words: 415

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

They could pick each other out in a room in seconds. They could meet each other's gazes and have a whole conversation in less than a minute. One of them would nod and they would go about their business. But later, when the wait was too much, a hand would press into a side or a back. Or, if in a dark corner, a thigh, a hip, the side of a breast.

And then they would stumble out, bursting with quick goodbyes and promises to call. They would break out into the night and round a corner into an alleyway. Anyone following would never see them because as soon as they were there they were on the roofs. A cape and skirt flying across the night sky at immeasurable speeds.

They would get to the railing and fall upon each other. Many nights they didn't make it passed. Instead, they landed in a heap upon the cold concrete. He'd pull her broach away and watch as her bodysuit fell into pink ribbons. Sometimes he was a little too eager and he'd toss her broach over the railing. They'd spend the morning hours digging through bushes and shrubs until they found it. But at night, covered in moonlight, writhing against one another, they didn't worry about little things like the ginzuishou pushing up the daisies.

Most nights they made it inside. Toppling over onto the couch as hands roamed and lips suckled and teeth bit into sensitive flesh. They ripped at their clothing, pieces flung to every corner as their bodies roared amid the feral passion. They would push it to its limits—clawing and screaming and yearning—until one of them gave in and plunged onto or into the other.

And then all hell would break lose. Their legs would tangle as toes curled, as grunts and moans and cries erupted, as the thrusting and arching and careening would send them boiling over with pleasure. Fingers would rake across skin, teeth would grab nipples, hands would hold hips and balls and everything right where they wanted it—right where they needed it. Names would be called into the night wildly, lost in the noise of their lovemaking. They would rise and fall together, sweat making their bodies slick against each other, him making her slick inside, until the pressure couldn't build anymore, until they both were drowning in pleasure, and they gave in and finally erupted with the release of fluid and tension and love.


	31. Experiment

Period 5: Science!

Theme 3: Experiment

Words: 319

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

**Log Book of Moon Bunny**

_**Note**__: Names in this logbook have been given in encrypted code. Do not attempt to reconcile the true identities._

**Experiment**: The Rose, herein known as "The Subject", is under meticulous observation.

**Hypothesis**: Previous behavior has set a precedent of rivalry and violence. The question then is if a change of behavior from aggressive and cruel to kind and submissive will change the perspective of the subject.

**Experimental**:

Plan A.0-A.20 – Find various ways to be submissive and very apologetic

Plan B.0-B.20 – Be extraordinarily kind

Plan C.0-C.20 – Dote, bat eyelashes, and significantly pay attention

.

.

.

Plan Z.0-Z.20 – Don socks, knit afghans, buy hideous sweatervests

**Observations**:

Day 1 – The subject appears to be taken aback by our new plan. Implementation process complete. Do not allow complacency. Continue on to Plan A.

Day 5 – Did not see subject until today. Possibly avoiding us after our previous engagement where implementation occurred. Proceeded with Plan A and was once again greeted with surprise. Continue on to Plan A.1.

Day 26 – Plan A.20 backfired when the subject was wrestled away by the Fiery One. Reminder: poison jasmine tea at the shrine. All previous encounters show that the experiment is a possible success.

Day 35 – Backtracked today. The introduction of a failing paper made months of work obsolete. Moving on to Plan B.

Day 42 – The answer to the universe! Unfortunately, not the answer to the hypothesis originally proposed. Once again, the experiment was a failure upon the introduction of a worn latch on a sandal. Unfortunately, the subject had an unfortunate accident with a shoe. The fix: Ask Big Mama for news shoes. Onto Plan C.

Day 155 – Plans C – Z have failed. Perhaps the hypothesis is suspect? Return to original question.

Day 156 – Decided to forgo it all. Immediately ignore the subject and detest everything about him.

Day 156.1 – Strangest thing. The subject asked us on a date.

Day 157 – Logbook destroyed.


	32. Question

Period 5: Science!

Theme 4: Question

Words: 359

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

She laughed as they ran through the bushes, their hands entwined. He echoed her, the two of them gaily sprinting through the forest. He trip on a tree stump and the two went tumbling onto the forest floor.

Their laughter rang out even louder.

Endymion smiled up at her where she lay sprawled above him. Her cheeks were flush from mirth and exercise. Her chest heaved against his and her small arms encircled his chest. His heart soared and he knew he was in love. There was no other name for such a raw, powerful emotion.

His arms encircled her and he held her as they caught their breath.

He loved her. And he longed to tell her, the sprite that appeared to him at night when the Moon was high. He stroked the alabaster skin that shone in the light from Earth's satellite. He wanted her with him forever and ever.

Only he didn't know who she was or who her father was to make her his.

"Tell me," he breathed. But she did not hear him because his mouth was pressed into her shoulder. He withdrew himself and cupped her cheeks, smiling into her delighted face.

"Answer my question, please: where are you from?"

All laughter, all joy, slid from her face. Her eyes grew large with tears that were yet unshed.

"Do not ask me that," she said softly. "Ask me anything, but do not ask me that."

He took a breath, his heart fluttering in trepidation. "Do you love me?"

She looked away and the tears fell, but not before a clear "Yes" issued from her lips.

He held her close once again. His soul rejoicing at her affirmation but confused by her crying. Perhaps she doubted him.

He licked his lips, placing them near her ear when she could not mistake him. "I love you."

She only cried harder. Her fingers digging into his hair, holding him tightly, as the sobs rang into the night. Then, like a cloud over the Moon, she was gone. Her light, her shine, her love.

He would not find out until later how forbidden their love truly was.


	33. Result

Period 5: Science!

Theme 5: Result

Words: 239

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"This is a result of your actions, Endymion." The eldest and wisest general scolded as he turned his serious expression to the maps in front of him. The smell of sulfur was thick in the air. The walls were coated black with pitch. The shine of the metal of swords and lances and arrows cut through the darkness.

Kunzite's single candle swayed in the breeze from the crumbling wall. His hands pressed along territories and rivers, mapping positions of tactical advantage and which to sacrifice. He saw his own as one of those and even though he had already ordered his mother and sisters to safety, his brother had stubbornly refused to leave the town defenseless. His fist clenched.

"Do you not see the sacrifices you are making?"

"I love her, Kunzite." And he said it so honestly that most of Kunzite's hatred dissipated. The walls that Endymion had built to keep himself safe from his father's abuse, safe from his mother's cruel tongue, were crumbling.

"I wished to God I didn't. I wished I'd have known this would happen." His hand waved out the window where a pulse of fire rose from the distance. His men, the ones he had trained and fought with, were out there giving their lives for his love. A love he hadn't expected to have to fight for. Let alone, defend.

How could he have known his love would cause so much destruction?


	34. Frog

Period 5: Science!

Theme 6: Frog

Words: 312

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

"You're pulling my leg."

"No, really, Odango. It's a whole fairytale. This spoiled princess loses her ball and ends up asking a frog for help, who in return asks to be her companion." His eyebrow wiggled suggestively. Usagi balked at the implications of froggy goo down there. "And eventually she kisses him and he turns into a prince."

"That's it?"

"Well, no, he set it up, you know. He said companion. So, when he turns into a human prince she has to marry him and go with him to his castle."

"And leave everything behind?" Usagi's eyes were wide.

"Right."

"And what if he wasn't a prince," her voice started to tremble as she recounted the possible plight of the princess. "What if he was some evil guy who wanted the princess all along and turned himself into a frog to get her."

Mamoru looked a little surprised at her imagination, but smoothly answered. "Then, I suppose a hero would have to save her."

"Right." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She's better off escaping herself if that's the case." She slid off the stool and made to leave.

"Hold on." Mamoru's outstretched hand stopped her. It was only then that she realized this was one of their few civil conversations.

"The guy always rescues the princess. It's the classic fairytale."

"Yeah. Because classic fairytales are bogus. In the real world, the guy would get distracted by a cuter, prettier princess and ignore the one who's capable of fighting her way out."

"It's just a story, Odango. About a princess—"

"And a frog. Yeah, I know. I got it. Hero saves the day, blah, blah, blah." She turned and started walking out. After a few paces, though, she whipped around.

"Now what if a GIRL saved the princess, what then, Mr. Fairytale Smarty Pants?"

"Then it's called porn, Odango."


	35. Element

This is the last and final theme. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

Period 5: Science!

Theme 7: Element

Words: 620

Author: Lillie Bell

* * *

The universe is made up of all kinds of elements.

Space has hydrogen and helium gas clouds tumbling through galaxies, weaving a love nest of creation and destruction.

The Earth has its core, rolling iron and metals, burning hotter than any hell. The pressure within threatening to unleash the magma upon the innocent.

Rocks have calcium and trace metals. Elements with charges, positives and negatives, fused together in solid formations.

But what the universe doesn't have is love. And so it made its own. A crystal of immeasurable power with the intent to kill, and a crystal of healing with the intent to sacrifice. These crystals were companions for years, balancing out their good and bad with each other. They sang and cried together as the comets and meteor fleshed out the galaxy. But they were always together.

They were united until the Earth shredded apart. A piece, a section, carried off the more destructive of the two. They grew too far apart to be connected anymore. They learned to control themselves as best they could, until the time when they would be carried back.

The new section rounded over time, its surface covered over in dust as the Earth's turn vibrant with life. The healing crystal chose wisely what life to save and what life to condemn. It learned that it could not save all, though it desperately wished to. The destruction crystal worked hard to nurture the little life its barren satellite had available. It fought against its natural need for destruction, leaving instead a barren wasteland outside of its small, intensely tended oasis.

Animals came, jaunty things that looked crooked and hard, that grew into things of beauty. Bugs and insects thrived in the climates. Plants grew lush and full with fruit. And then, finally, people came. The golden crystal, so named when the people grew tongues that could make syllables, nurtured its first offspring. They played and frolic under its adoring light. It did not chide the foolish ones. Murder and rampage occur all too frequently, and the people began to question the breadth of the crystal's power.

The destructive crystal, the ginzuishou, formed on the tongues of those who felt its power. It lashed at them for small sins and destroyed those who would not obey. The evil of its people was quickly gone, though the people had learned to fear its power.

And as generations passed on, the power of the crystals grew and waned. The ginzuishou allowed a select few benevolent souls channel its power. The golden crystal imbued its chosen with all its power, but its host was soon dead from trying to save too much of the already corrupt society. The people's belief fell and so did its power. Slowly, the golden crystal receded from existence, seeing that its presence was not capable of healing the sins of its people. It disappeared from people's minds and people's souls. The Golden Kingdom no longer remembered its origins and the golden crystal had forgotten that one day its companion would return.

Meanwhile, the ginzuishou thrived, building its kingdom through strict discipline and careful planning. It set up the dynasty of loving matriarchs. Women with the compassion to control its violent nature, with the strength of soul to deny its need for destruction. It built them, trained them, and molded them until finally the child Serenity was born.

Serenity, the human who would receive all of the ginzuishou's power. Whose innocence would overpower the crystal's cruelty. Whose purity would cleanse it. Whose love would bury its violence far far away from where it could be used.

And only then, when the ginzuishou's child stepped upon the Earth, did the Golden Crystal realize its mistake.


End file.
